My Everything
by UR Fantasy Gurl
Summary: itz just a fic where mostly ppl from 02 and some other anime shows r in when they're in high skool! itz rated R 4 future stuff! ;) chapter 1-3 so far!
1. Default Chapter

My Everything Part 1

**My Everything Part 1**

**A/N: he he he, I named this fic after my fav song from 98°! ^-^And I'm using all the anime characters I like, so don't complain if I left out some people from the shows. Oh yeah, this is not in any way related to the shows on the TV except for some of their personality, and looks. And all of the stuff that happens in this fic is pretty much based on my life or any of my friends' lives …sort of… **

***I wrote thiz thing a LONG time ago and just thought I'd put it on thiz since I have nothing else 2 do! So yeah, like I said b4 I'm just usin the characters names, most of their looks and blah blah blah, so if they're nothing like the tv show they're from then TOO BAD!!! Itz rated r cuz…I actually dunno :s**

**_Digimon _**

Tai (Same look), Sora (Has long layered hair), Matt (Has the hair he had in season 1, he looked cuter that way), Izzy (Taller), Mimi (Pink hair with the star things, she looks better this way), T.K. (Not as skinny anymore, actually has more of a body), Kari (Same), Davis (Same with better taste in clothes), Yolei (Same), Jun (Who cares), 

**_Gundam Wing _**

Duo (Same, he's so cute and funny!), Heero (Same except for the friggin spandex he wears), Quatre (Not so feminine), Wufei (Same), Relena (Don't care) 

**_Pokémon _**

Ash (Same), Misty (Hair down), Tracey (Same) 

**_Escaflowne _**

Van (Same) Hitomi (Same) 

**_Dragonball Z _**

Trunks (Same! Who the hell would wanna change him???) 

** **

**Sora's Point of View **

I walked in the crowded hall to the girl's change room, there was a note posted on the door. 

_"All period 1, 2, and 5 classes please go to room 203 for Health class." _

Health? Oh what fun. I am SO excited. 

Yeah, right. 

I mean, you think after THREE years of learning the same thing in high school, they'd stop teaching us, but no. I mean, we learn A LOT more from each other then from some stupid teachers and a bunch of books that have nothing interesting in them. 

I started heading for the stairs when I heard someone call my name, I turned around, and it was Tai. 

"Hey, don't you have gym the same period I do?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but guess what?" I said with mock excitement. 

"What?" 

"We're gonna learn health for awhile! Isn't that just the best?" 

Tai laughed. "Have fun!" Tai left and went into the boys' change room. 

I found my friend, Misty she going the same way; we had gym and Technology together. 

"Hey, Misty!" I called out. 

"Hi!" she walked over to me and we both headed for the classroom slowly. 

"So, anything happen with Ash?" I asked. Misty's had a crush on him for MONTHS, and she STILL hasn't made a move or anything. 

"I talked to him this morning!" 

"About?" 

"Uh…the homework we had for science?" 

"Oh, I'm SO sure that was interesting!" 

"Well you wouldn't know! You don't have a crush on any of your friends!" 

"Uh…" 

"What?!? You like someone and I don't know?!?" Misty yelled in shock, "TELL ME!!!" 

"Whoa! Calm yourself or I won't tell you." 

"Okay, I'm calm, WHO IS IT?" 

"Not telling." 

"Oh, COME ON!!!" 

"No! I seriously can't tell. You'll have to guess. Besides, I know he doesn't like me and he probably never will." 

"DAMN!!! My brain isn't working right now, so I'm gonna have to bug you during lunch, okay?" 

"No, not okay." 

"Okay, I will, in front of EVERYONE!" 

"NO!" 

"Fine, but I want to know, so you'll have to tell me during lunch." 

"No." 

"Oh well, I'll find out." Misty smiled, "now let's just enjoy health class!" 

"Ugh…" 

**Tracey's Point of View **

I passed by Sora in the hallway where her locker was when lunch started, "hey, Sora." 

"Oh, hi!" 

"Come with me to my locker, I don't wanna go by myself." 

"Oh, you afraid someone's gonna hurt you?" she asked teasingly. 

"Yeah, I'm really afraid, I need someone to protect me." 

"Aw…and out of all the people you chose me. Dumbass, I thought you were smarter than that." 

I laughed. We started heading upstairs where my locker was, when we saw Tai. 

"Hey, Tai," Sora said. 

"Hey, hi, Tracey." 

"Hi." 

"Do you guys have money?" 

"Yeah, why?" Sora asked. 

"Do you wanna go to Pizza Hut for lunch?" he asked. 

"I don't know," Sora replied. 

"Come on, let's go, I'm sick of cafeteria food, AND the food from the vending machines," I insisted. 

"Okay…anyone else going?" she asked Tai. 

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet Kari, Davis, T.K., and Matt outside." 

"So Misty's not going?" Sora asked. 

"Why? You hate her or something?" 

"No! It's just that she's gonna bug me about something." 

"What's she gonna bug you about?" 

"Nothing…"  
"Come on, you can tell us," Tai insisted. 

"No I can't." 

"Tell," I demanded. 

"NO!" 

"Why?" 

"Cause…" Sora said. 

We left the school and met everyone else outside. The whole time we were walking there, Sora was talking to Matt…hmm…I wonder if she likes him. 

Can't be…EVERYONE knows that Mimi likes him. And that she'll kill anyone who even wants to think about flirting with him. 

I started walking faster and caught up with Sora and Matt. "Hello, people." 

"Hi," Matt replied. 

"So…" I started. 

"So…" 

"Any of you going to the dance?" Sora asked. 

"Yeah," Matt said. 

"Maybe…I don't know," I replied. 

"Why?" Sora asked. 

"Well, all the other dances I went to before were boring. No one dances, so it's no fun." 

"Come on! It's our first high school dance this year! What if it's actually fun?" 

"I don't know…" 

"Might as well go, I mean, if you don't, you'll never know." 

"Fine, I'll go, but you better not force me to dance!" 

"Don't worry, we will," Matt smiled. "And we can watch you make a fool of yourself while we're laughing our heads off." 

"Thanks, you guys are such great friends." 

"I know." 

**Duo's Point of View**

It was last period of the day, and it was taking FOREVER. God, could Science be any more boring? We were reading something about cells or something…what fun… I was gonna fall asleep. 

"And tomorrow we'll start to learn how to have sex," I heard the teacher say. 

I sat up right away. 

"Well, that woke you up, Duo, and no, we're not really gonna learn about it." 

Everyone laughed at me. Then the bell rung, so everyone closed their books and headed for the door. 

"Hey, Duo," a voice called from behind me. 

I turned around, "oh it's you." 

"Thanks! You make me feel so great about myself," Sora replied. 

"Yeah, I know, what?" 

"You disappointed we're gonna learn more about microscopes and not sex?" 

"No, it's just that I was…asleep…and I thought someone called my name…yeah that's it." 

"Great excuse, perverted freak. But didn't you already have health during gym?" 

"Yes, we learned how to check our balls for bumps or something like that, they showed us a tape of some guy doing it too. It totally turned me on." 

"Uh…did I have to know that?" 

"Yes, aren't you having health now?" 

"Yeah, and guess what? We're gonna learn how to check ourselves out for breast cancer. Pretty gross." 

"If you want, I'll check you for you. I know I wouldn't mind." 

"Perv!" Sora walked away. 

That was the only way I knew to get her away from me. Ugh, that girl was SO annoying. And she has THREE periods with me out of five this semester, Gym, Lunch, and Science. 

I walked outside and met Tai. "Hey." 

"Hi." 

"So, what's up?" 

"Nothing, I'm just bored." 

Just then, out of all people Sora came. "Hey, Tai." 

"Hi," he replied. 

I smiled at Sora. "So, you want me to? I can do it, anytime, and anyplace you want me to. I know! I'll do it right now!" I told Sora. 

"Yeah, I'm so sure I want you doing that to me, and especially in front of like a lot of people." 

"Oh, you know you do." 

"Right…" 

Tai just looked lost and confused, but then Kari and Matt came out. 

"Hey, guys." 

"Hey." 

We talked about boring crap for a while and waited for everyone to come out. 

"Anyone want to go to the movies with me Saturday?" I asked. 

"Yeah, I'll go," Tai said. 

"Anyone else?" 

Eventually, the people going were Tai, T.K., Matt, Kari, and Sora. Ugh, Sora just HAD to come. 

What, fun. 

**Tai's Point of View **

After the movies, we decided to go to the mall (actually, it was mainly Kari's and Sora's decision or more like, them buggin us to go.)We walked around for an hour in the mall and ended up starving so we headed for the food court. 

Sora had to go to the washroom so she left and ten seconds later she ran back and whispered something to Kari. 

"What??? Where???" Kari asked. 

"Come!"They both left us there. 

"Wonder what they're up to…" T.K. mumbled. 

"Probably saw some guy, Sora and Kari ALWAYS act like that when they see someone they would call hot," I explained. 

"If Davis were here, he'd probably run after Kari," Matt said laughing. 

"Uh…" T.K. started. 

"Why don't you ask her out, T.K.?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah, I mean the worst thing she can say is 'no' right?" Duo added. 

"Yes, but 'no' is REALLY bad, and I don't want to get rejected," T.K. explained. 

"Yeah, ask her before Davis does," Matt said. 

"He's already asked her a couple times, and each time was a 'no, I don't wanna ruin our friendship' the guy NEVER gives up on her. And since she doesn't wanna ruin her friendship with Davis, I don't know what she's gonna say when I ask her out," T.K. said. 

"But what if she likes you?" Duo asked. 

"I don't know…" 

The girls walked back laughing. 

"What's so funny? Duo asked. 

"Nothing," they both answered at the same time. 

"Let me guess," Duo started, "you saw some so called 'hot' guy, and he did something really funny, right?" 

"No…" 

"Well, whatever, I have to go," Matt said. "Coming T.K.?" 

"Yeah, I'm coming." 

"Yeah, I've got to go too," Duo said. 

"Yeah, same here," Kari left. 

"You going too?" I asked Sora. 

"No, well, as long as you stay, it's boring by myself." 

"Yeah, I'll stay, I've got nothing to do anyways." 

We walked into HMV and were looking at a bunch of CDs. "Hey, look, its O-Town!" Sora picked up their CD. "Damn, they're hot!" 

I gave her this look. "And, I'm supposed to say what?" 

"You're supposed to say they're hot as well." 

"Uh…I don't think I'm gay." 

"Yeah, you are, you told me before, it's like one of your biggest secrets. And the only other person who knows is Matt, who's also gay, you guys would make the perfect couple!" 

"Heh, funny." 

"But it's true!" Sora giggled. "Admit it!" 

"Yeah, you figured it out, I'm gay with Matt…" 

Suddenly a bunch of girls walked by laughing at what I said…heh…I guess I said it a bit too loud. 

"Oh thanks, Sora, you got people laughing at me now." 

"What? Were you planning to flirt with those girls?" 

"YES!!!" 

Sora laughed. "Maybe we should leave this store." 

"That would be a good idea." 

As we walked out, I looked at Sora…_she's cute…wait…where did THAT come from??? _

**Sora's Point of View**

I was sitting in my technology class bored to DEATH on the Internet (well it can get boring after a while), when suddenly the door opened and this totally **HOT** guy was standing at the door. 

Fuckin, burning, heart attack hot. 

Our teacher looked up from his computer. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you have a new student in your technology class. This is Trunks, and he just moved here…you can take the empty seat next to the girl over there in the corner." 

Yea, I feel SO lucky. 

He went over and sat down next to me as our teacher was explaining what we were doing. As soon as the teacher left, I started talking to him. 

"Hey," I said. 

"Hi." 

"So…when'd you move here?" Hey, this was a HOT guy, I HAVE to talk to him. 

"Just two days ago, I would've came to school, but I lied and said I needed to 'adjust' to this place." 

"So, what'd you have before this period?" 

"Gym, we were stuck doing aerobics…ugh, I hate it."  
I giggled. "Cool, I have gym the same period too, but we're learning health right now, so we won't be back in the gym until next week." I looked at his entire body…damn, this guy works out. "Did you see the weight room?" 

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." 

"Any friends yet?" 

"Well, I kinda got to know one of the guys that was on my basketball team for today…I can't remember his name, but I do know that his has big brown hair…" 

"Tai." 

"Yeah, that's it. You know him?" 

"Yeah, he's my best friend." 

"Cool…someone told me there are basketball tryouts sometime this week, do you know what day?" 

"Yeah, it's tomorrow after school." The bell rang."So, what class do you have next?" 

"Math."  
"Oh, I've got French." I started to walk out of the classroom. 

"Oh yeah, I don't know your name," he walked up next to me. 

"It's Sora." 

"Oh, well, guess I'll see you around." 

"Yeah…" _I better!_ I left to go to the third floor and he went to the second. 

_Lunch _

When I was walking to the cafeteria, I saw Trunks. "Hey, Trunks!" 

He turned around. "Oh, hi." 

"How was Math?" 

"Boring, but that's no surprise." 

We walked in and sat with Tai, Tracey, Kari, Davis, and Yolei. "Hey, guys." 

"Hi," Yolei's eyes widened when she saw Trunks. "Whoa…" she mumbled. 

I smiled. "This is Trunks, and Trunks, this is Tracey, Kari, Davis, and Yolei. And you and Tai already know each other, right." 

"Right," they both replied. 

"Where's Matt?" I asked. 

"Mimi came over and dragged him away from us. I wonder what they're doing…" Tai laughed. 

"Probably nothing, Matt hates Mimi," Davis answered. 

"Yeah, just as much as I hate you!" Kari smiled. 

"Wha…???" Davis looked hurt. 

"I was just kidding!" Kari reassured him. "I don't hate you." 

"Okay, so you love me?" 

Kari raised her eyebrows. "Uh…no." 

"Damn it!" Davis suddenly looked like he was in depression. Kari just rolled her eyes. 

"About the thing with Mimi and Matt, it doesn't really look like nothing," Tracey suddenly pointed out. We looked outside the window and saw Mimi hugging Matt…but from the looks of Matt's face, he wasn't really that happy. 

"Well, Mimi's the one doing everything. I don't think Matt would hug her himself without anyone pressuring him," Yolei said. 

"I wonder if THEY'LL ever go out," I said out loud. 

Everyone looked at them again. We all knew the answer. No. 

I turned to Trunks. "Oh yeah, there's gonna be a dance this week, you going?" 

"Yeah, I heard from someone, and I have money with me so I can buy the ticket, but I don't know where." 

"I'll go with you, I have to buy my ticket too anyways," I turned to look at everyone else. "Anyone else want to come?" 

"Yeah, I have to get mine," Tai replied. 

"Same here," Yolei said. 

After we all got our tickets, we went to hang out where we always did, which was the gym hallway. We met Tracey, Matt, Misty, Ash, T.K., Kari, Davis, and Izzy there. 

**Misty's Point of View **

"I swear it was so funny!" I said. 

"I know!" Sora replied. We both burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Tai asked. 

"In health class, we had to learn how to put a condom over a dick, and then to show us how big a condom can get, our teacher blew it up into a balloon, and she's like 'I don't think a condom can break easily cuz look how much it can stretch and I doubt that any guy's penis is that huge,' " I explained. 

"Okay…" 

"So, I'm guessing that you're having fun?" Ash asked. 

"Yeah," I replied. _He's so cute… _

"Did you guys actually have to put it ON the fake wooden dick?" Matt asked. 

"No, but our teacher showed us how." 

"Well, we had to…it was SO gross," Izzy groaned. 

"I don't think it'll be gross once you have to use, Izzy!" Tai laughed. "Which I bet you already have with Yolei!" 

"WHAT?!?!?!?" they both screamed. 

"Oh yeah, sorry, you can't use a guy's condom…since you've got a _men_gina instead!" Davis laughed. 

"Ha, ha, funny," Izzy said. 

"Yeah, I know," I giggled. 

"Oh yeah, did you know that we named the dick Mr. Woody?" Tai asked. 

"Uh…" All of us went. 

"Hi, people," it was Duo and some of his friends. 

"Hi…" Tai replied. 

He and his friends, Van, Heero, and Wufei, sat down with us. "So, what's up?" he asked. Hmm…he and all of his friends are kinda cute… 

"Not much." 

"You're all going to the dance, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Anyone of you going with someone?" Heero asked. 

"No…at least I don't think so…" I replied. 

"Yeah, well I unfortunately got stuck with taking Mimi. ALL of her friends were pressuring me to go with her…I HATE THEM!!! And I HATE HER!!!" Matt yelled. 

"I'm guessing you'll have a lot of fun then…" Sora said sarcastically. 

"I know." 

"Well…at least you weren't forced to go with Jun," she added. 

Everyone shuddered when they heard her name. "Yeah, Matt, you should be happy for THAT!" Tai said. 

"But still…" 

I looked over to Ash as everyone continued talking…he looked so cute… Then Wufei stood up and pulled Ash aside. They were both talking to each other quietly. 

But then unfortunately the bell rang. I started walking to my locker by myself, but I heard Ash calling my name. 

"Hey!" 

"Hey, so did we have anything for homework?" I asked…I know stupid question, but I couldn't think straight. 

"I don't think so…" 

"Oh, okay." 

We walked to class silently…this is driving me CRAZY!!! 

"Hey…um, Misty…I was wondering…you wanna go…to the…um…dance…with…me?" Ash asked nervously. 

Oh my god…YES!!! "Sure, Ash." 

"Really?" Ash looked shocked. 

"Yeah, why not, I like you." 

"I like you too." 

**Trunks' Point of View **

Well, the few days at the school weren't so bad. I knew at least one person in each of my classes. Tai, Izzy, and some guy named Quatre in my gym. Sora and Heero were in my Technology. Duo was in my Math. And both Sora and Duo were in my Science. 

Sora was in two of my classes, that was good. 

It was the day of the dance, which was gonna start at 2:00. So we were gonna miss some of Science, which was good, since it was my WORST subject. 

Ash was going to the dance with Misty since they're going out now. And Heero was going with his girlfriend, Relena. 

Maybe I should ask Sora to go with me…she's cute… 

I like her, and the only person who knew was Quatre. He seems like a guy I can trust. 

"Hello??? Trunks???" Duo got me back to reality. 

"…Yeah, what?" 

"Time to go!" Duo said impatiently. 

The three of us left the classroom along with other people who were going. Duo headed off to the third floor where his locker was. Sora's and mine were on the first. We both walked to ours talking about boring stuff. I'm STILL wondering if I should ask. 

I walked over in the direction where my locker was and Sora went the other way where her locker was. Might as well do it now…I don't think she'll go off laughing…I mean, the worse thing she can do is say no right??? 

Whatever. 

Maybe I'll just ask her to dance with me…but that'll mean there's a chance she'll dance with A LOT of other people…I don't know…I'm screwed. 

I stood there thinking when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I practically jumped and I dropped my books. 

"Scared you?" Sora asked bending over so she could help me pick up my books. But being a guy, I didn't do anything since I was staring at her ass… 

"Sort of…I was thinking…" I said breaking out of my trance when she looked up at me.  
"About???" 

"Well, I was kinda thinking about asking you something…"  
"What is it?" 

"Well, do you want to go to the dance with me? You don't have to, or we can just go as friends, but if you want something more, how 'bought we go to a movie or something this weekend?" there, I finally asked. Ugh, I sounded like a loser. 

Sora just stood there about to say something, but I stopped her. 

"I might as well tell you, see, I really like you, a LOT. Even though I haven't known you for that long, it doesn't matter, cause I WANT to know more about you. Since, the day I met you, I knew I was gonna like you, and I was right." Ew, I sounded like a loser. 

Sora moved closer and pulled me down to her height to kiss me. 

"Oh…wow…" I mumbled after. Oh well, sounding like a loser or not, at least I got her. 

She smiled. "I like you too." 

We both started walking to the cafeteria hand in hand, when Duo came up to us. "Hey, guys." He then saw our hands. "Okay…I'm away from you two for not even ten minutes and I'm already lost as to what happened." 

"That's nice…" Sora said. 

"Uh, huh…" 

"Let's just go," I said. 

"Yeah," Duo headed off ahead of us. 

_Halfway through the dance… _

Sora was on the dance floor with her friends, while I was just hanging with Duo. 

"So, you and Sora hooked up?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why her though?" 

I was clueless. "What do you mean?" 

"I don't know. I guess it's just me, but I find her REALLY annoying. Not to mention she's hard to handle. God, if she knows you know something that she doesn't, she won't stop bugging you to tell her until you do." 

"So?" 

"I think you could do better."  
"I'm fine with her." 

"I guess." 

"Why do you hate her so much?" 

"I don't know, I just do, I guess. But I don't REALLY hate her, I just don't really like her." 

"Oh." 

A slow song came on, Sora walked up to me and pulled me aside to dance. 

**Sora's Point of View **

One of my favourite songs was playing…B44's 'Everyday.' Trunks' arms were around my waist tightly while we were dancing. God, who would've thought that he would actually like me…I mean, we haven't even known each other for that long, and we're already going out. Not that it's a bad thing or anything, but still…it's just kinda weird. 

I looked up to Trunks. God, why does he have to be way taller than me? My head was barely up to his shoulders. 

Damn, I have to grow. 

Hopefully someday. 

"I'm just wondering…how come you and Duo hate each other?" Trunks suddenly asked. 

"What? Did he say something about me?" 

"Well, you know."  
"Yeah, he's ONLY called me an annoying bitch or something like that everyday." 

"Uh…" 

"It's okay though, I don't think he REALLY means it, I know he means it, but not in the REALLY bad way. And we've always been like this, so I'm pretty much used to it. And I don't HATE him, I just find him…annoying. Why?" 

"I was just wondering." 

I held onto Trunks tightly as we dance…he's so cute…I never want this song to end. 

**Kari's Point of View **

"Kari you wanna dance?" Davis asked. 

"Sure." I went into his arms as we slow danced together. I looked over somewhere else, I saw T.K. dancing with some really pretty (but a slut) girl, Sonia. I thought T.K. hated that girl, but he never says no to anyone if they ask him to dance with them…he always said that was mean. I saw the Sonia grip onto T.K. even tighter. God, it looked like she was gonna squeeze the life out of him…I never knew that she liked him. We were sort of friends and she never told me anything. 

But then, why would I care, right? 

I don't know…do I really like him? I mean, I know that Davis likes me, but I'm not sure if T.K. likes me. 

But, then again, why do I care? 

Ugh, I'm confusing myself. But he can be really cute and he's fun to hang out with. He doesn't act like a total idiot when I'm around, actually he's never an idiot. 

I don't know. 

But, then do I like Davis???…Yeah right, that'll be the day. Well…he's not THAT bad, but he's just not my type…right??? I kinda miss him when he's not around… 

Why the hell do I keep on confusing myself? 

**Tai's Point of View **

"So…Sora's with Trunks now…" Matt started. 

"Yeah, I know," I answered lifelessly. 

"Aren't you a least a bit upset?" 

"I'm not upset, I'm fucking mad!" I suddenly yelled. 

"Oh…good, at least now we're getting on honest answer. You should've asked her out when you had the chance." 

"Like when?" 

"Like anytime! You two are ALWAYS hanging out together after school, and what about that time at the mall? Perfect time too. And plus, you two were together ALONE for a while too…so it was kind of a date, except for maybe the fact that neither of you knew that you liked her." 

"Hey, I didn't realize I liked her right away." 

"That's true, but still. Anyways, I've always had a feeling you were going to like her." 

"How?" 

"You two have been best friends since forever, and I can tell by the way you look at her." 

"Why couldn't she tell?" 

"NO clue," suddenly Matt groaned. "Oh great, here comes Mimi…and her group of bitches."  
"Hi, Matt!" Mimi yelled out in her perky voice. 

"Hi…" he mumbled. 

"Come on, Matt, you asked her to the dance, so you should dance with her!" one of Mimi's obnoxious friends said. 

Matt was giving me a look saying 'when the fuck did I do that?' "Who said I was taking her to the dance?" Matt asked out loud. 

"What do you mean?!?" one of Mimi's other friends yelled. 

"I mean, I never wanted to go to the dance with her in the first place."  
"That is SO MEAN!!!" all of her friends yelled at him. 

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!? I DON'T LIKE MIMI!!! I HATE HER!!!" Matt finally let it out in front of her. 

Mimi stared at him in shock, and then ran out of the cafeteria with all of her friends running after her. 

"Well, at least you got it out of you," I said. 

"Yeah thank god, I COULD NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" 

"God, I wanna dance with Sora." 

"Then ask her." 

"WHAT???" 

"Just because she's with someone, doesn't mean that he can keep her ALL the time, and I'm sure she'll say yes."  
"How would you know?" 

"You guys are best friends, and don't think she'll want to hurt you by saying no."  
"But what if she's with Trunks?" 

"Use your head, ask her when he's not around. Look, they're not together, ask her to save a dance for you, and if she asks why, say it's a friend thing and that you're desperate since no one wants to dance with you." 

"I think I'll leave out the desperate part." 

"No, say it, she'll take pity on you." 

"Uh, no." 

Later on I walked up to Sora and asked her to dance with me, surprisingly she said yes without asking me anything. As soon as the next slow song came on, I practically ran to Sora. 

*This is the song that's playing, it's from the Backstreet Boys (a/n this is song is PERFECT for the Tai and Sora thing)* 

**_How Did I Fall In Love With You _**

_ _

_Remember when, we never needed each other _

_The best of friends, like sister and brother _

_We understood, we'd never be alone _

_Those days are gone, now I want you so much _

_The night is long and I need your touch _

Don't know what to say

_Never meant to feel this way _

_Don't want to be alone tonight _

_ _

_What can I do to make you mine _

_Falling so hard, so fast this time _

_What did I say, what did you do _

_How did I fall in love with you _

_ _

_I hear your voice and I start to tremble _

_Brings back the child that I resemble _

_I cannot pretend that we can still be friends _

_Don't want to be alone tonight _

_ _

_What can I do to make you mine _

_Falling so hard, so fast this time _

_What did I say, what did you do _

_How did I fall in love with you _

_ _

_Oh, I wanna say these words _

_And it has to be tonight _

_Just need you to know _

_I don't wanna live this life _

_I don't wanna say goodbye _

_With you I wanna spend _

_The rest of my life _

_ _

_What can I do to make you mine _

_Falling so hard, so fast this time _

_What did I say, what did you do _

_How did I fall in love with you _

_What can I do to make you mine _

_Falling so hard, so fast this time _

_Everything's changed _

_We never knew _

_How did I fall in love with you _

(A/N isn't that such a nice song????? I can totally relate to it!!!) 

I swear, I almost didn't let Sora go when the song was over, she started to pull away, but I held onto her for just a bit longer. I wonder if she ever thinks that I like her or something… 

**T.K.'s Point of View**

After the dance, we all decided to stop by Pizza Hut to eat. 

"Hey, T.K., who was that girl you were dancing with most of the time?" Ash asked. "She's HOT!" 

Misty gave him a look.** **

"What?" Ash asked innocently. 

"Oh, she's just some girl." 

"Yeah, but WHO?" 

"Sonia," Kari answered. 

"Oh…I think I know her…yeah, she's HOT! I wish I danced with her instead!" 

Misty bashed Ash over the head. 

"I was just joking!!!" 

"Uh…you know that's the same reason you've been saying ever since you met her," Wufei said. 

"So? It's a pretty good reason." 

"Anyways…" Izzy started. "Are you going to try to break Sora and Trunks up, Tai?" 

"I don't know…should I?" 

"Don't! Sora seems happy, and don't you want her to be happy, Tai??? I mean, she IS your best friend, and she's been your best friend since FOREVER," Kari said. 

"Yeah, who knows, maybe their relationship won't last, they barely know each other," Duo pointed out. 

"I guess you're right…" Tai mumbled. 

_Next day… _

I was walking to my class with Kari. 

"So, what's up? Davis ask you out or anything?" I asked. 

"Well, I know he likes me and wants ME to ask HIM, but I don't think I should. I don't think I really like him…he's more of a good friend." 

"Oh…" 

"Hey, T.K.!" I turned around, it was Sonia. "Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" 

"Uh…sure, I guess," I told Kari to go to class ahead of me. "Yeah, so what's up?" 

"Well, I wondering if you were doing anything this weekend." 

"Actually, no, I'm not." 

"Well, do you want to go out the movies with me? Alone? You know, a date sorta thing?" Sonia asked hopefully. 

"…I guess…sure," I answered. 

"…Actually, you have a basketball game today right?" 

"Yeah."  
"I'll come to watch, and if you could do you wanna do anything later tonight? Like you know, just go around the city?" 

"Sure." 

"See ya later than!" Sonia hugged me and left to go to her class. 

I walked into my classroom, and Kari came up to me. "What'd she say to you?" 

"Oh, she asked me out." 

"And???" 

"I said yes." 

"Oh, that's cool…" Kari sat down at her desk. 

"Yeah…" Does she look disappointed??? 

**Matt's Point of View **

"Sonia asked you out?" I asked in disbelief, "wow, she's hot…" 

"What? You think I can't get girls?" T.K. asked insulted. 

"No, nothing like that, it's just that…she's SO hot…" 

"If you think she's SO hot, why didn't you ask her out?" 

"I don't like her, I just think she's nice to look at." 

"Uh, huh…"  
"Do you even like the girl?" 

"Sort of, she's nice."  
"Whatever…I'm sure you're after her since she's hot." I looked across the cafeteria and saw Sora and Trunks coming. "Hey, guys." 

"Hey," Sora replied. 

"Heh, I thought you two would be alone…making out…about to get it on…in Trunks' car…during lunch…with everyone watching…" I smiled. 

"Ha, funny," Trunks replied. 

"…Actually…that's not a bad idea…" Sora smiled. She took her hand and smacked his ass. "I wanna see your cute butt." 

"Huh???" Trunks looked shocked. "Are you being serious???" 

He looked like he wanted it to actually happen. 

Sora laughed. "No, I just like playing around with your mind." 

"Yeah, well if you two decide to, can I join you?" I asked trying my best to look serious. 

"Yeah, we'll have a threesome…" Sora said. 

"You'll what???" Duo came out of nowhere. 

"We're gonna have a threesome!" I said excitingly. "Wanna join us???" 

"Uh…I think I'll pass…" 

"I thought you'd normally be excited by this kind of thing," Sora said. 

"Yeah, but if you're gonna be part of it, there's no way I would be," Duo replied. 

"You're so mean!" Sora exclaimed. 

"I know."  
Sora sighed. "Why do you even hang out with us?" 

"Cause you guys wouldn't know what to do without me." 

"Yeah, right." 

Sora and Trunks left the cafeteria. I looked over at Duo, it looked like he was staring at Sora while she was leaving…I've GOT to be seeing things. I mean, Duo and Sora? Never happen. 

Than some girl came up to me. "Hey, Matt." 

"Uh…do I know you?" 

The girl suddenly bitch slapped me. 

"OW! What was that for?!?" I asked pissed. 

"That's for treating Mimi like shit! She would've done it herself, but she likes you way too much to do that! I don't even know why she likes you though! You're such an ass!" the girl left. 

"Uh…what just happened?" I asked T.K. 

"No clue…" 

"She's hot," Duo suddenly said. 

I stared at the girl as she left the cafeteria…she was kinda cute. 

**Sora's Point of View **

Trunks and I walked around the school holding hands…god, he's cute… 

"Oh yeah, you know about the movies this weekend?" Trunks asked. 

"Uh, yeah, what about it?" 

"Well, I can't go." 

"Why?" 

"Well, my annoying cousins from the US are coming to visit, and I have to spend my entire weekend at home with them." 

"How old are they?" 

"Uh…eight, nine, and twelve. All of them are guys except for the nine year old, but she's a tomboy." 

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you then." 

"Yeah, well, I was wondering, maybe you could come over when they're here." 

"Yeah, I probably could." 

"Good, I REALLY want to spend more time with you. But then, we won't get that much time alone since my cousins are gonna be there, and you know how kids are." 

"Yeah, I got a bitchy cousin of my own, only she's six." 

"Six? How the hell could she be a bitch?" 

"Little kids have their ways." 

"True." 

"Hey, Trunks!" some blond guy that looked familiar came running up to us. 

"Hey." 

"Jane's looking for you." 

"Why?" 

"She wants to talk to you." 

"Again?" Trunks sighed. 

"So, are you gonna go talk to her?" 

"Tell her I'll talk to her later tomorrow or something." 

"Okay, see ya." The guy left. 

"Who's that?" I asked. 

"Oh, that was Quatre." 

"No, I mean…Jane." 

"Oh, just some annoying girl." 

"And you talk to her?" 

"Not really, we knew each other for a long time ago, and since I've moved here and 

met her again she's been asking me out." 

"Oh." 

"I told her I have someone, but she keeps on asking. Why? Worried?" 

"No, I trust you." 

Trunks smiled and kissed me softly. "This is so different."  
"What is?" 

"Well, this relationship. I haven't even known you for a month, but I feel like it's been forever." 

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"No, it's a really good thing. I'm with you." 

_After school at Kari's house… _

_ _

"He's so sweet…" I told Kari. We were both sitting in her room, I decided to come over cuz we both wanted to talk to each other outside of school. We were practically like close sisters; we barely ever kept a secret from each other. 

"Uh huh." Kari reached over to her stereo and put on O-Town's CD. The song "All Or Nothing" was playing. (a/n, I LUV that song!!!) 

I started going on and on about Trunks. 

"He seems too good." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He's too sweet for a guy in high school, don't you think? I mean, sure there are nice guys like that, but even if he is that nice, most guys don't stay committed that long." 

"Oh…so what's up with you and T.K.?" I could tell she liked him. 

"Oh, nothing much, he's dating someone now." 

"You mean the girl he was dancing with?" 

"Yeah, her." 

"Oh." I saw Kari writing on a piece of paper. "Pass me some paper and a pen." 

"Sure." She grabbed them and gave them to me. 

We both just sat there and wrote. I wrote a poem about what we were talking about. You know, how guys are. 

"Let me see yours," Kari said. I passed her the paper. She started reading it out loud. 

(a/n: I got this poem from my friend, she got it off the internet somewhere, but whoever wrote it is REALLY good) 

_"Never say 'I love you' _

_If you really don't care _

_Never talk about feelings _

_If they aren't really there _

_Never hold my hand _

_If you are gonna break my heart _

_Never say you are going to _

_If you don't plan to start _

_Never look into my eyes _

_If all you do is lie _

_Never say 'hi' _

_If you really mean goodbye _

_If you really mean forever _

_Then say you will try _

_Never say forever _

_Cuz forever makes me cry _

That's such a nice poem," Kari said. 

"Thanks, can I see yours?" 

"Sure." 

(a/n I wrote this one for my crush when I found out he had a g/f from my friend after MONTHS of obsessing over him, but he didn't want to tell me that he had one for some reason and would rather leave me liking him…stupid jackass (I don't like him anymore) *I STILL don't know the reason*) 

_I loved you more than _

_Anything in the world _

_But after finding out _

_You love someone else _

_It hurts just thinking about it _

_The tears won't stop coming _

_And the pain won't stop _

_I wanna let you know _

_How I feel _

_But it's not like you'll even care _

_Cuz you love someone else _

(a/n I find this depressing which was exactly how I felt! I know it's a stupid poem, but hey, what else could I do when I was depressed? Besides listening to depressing songs…… Yeah, I'm weird.) 

"You do like him…" I said. 

"Yeah, I do, but I know for a fact that he doesn't like me." 

"You never know, he could just be going out with the girl just cuz he didn't want to say no." 

"You think???" 

"Sure, I mean, that girl doesn't seem like the type of girl that T.K. likes anyway, she's such a…ho…I don't know, I can't exactly find the right words for it. But don't worry." 

"I'll try." 

"So, do you think Trunks is lying when he says all this stuff?" 

"I don't think he's lying, but just don't get too close to him yet. You guys barely even know each other yet too." 

"Yeah, but…he just seems like everything right now." 

"Yeah, NOW, but what about later on?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" 

"No clue. But do you trust him? Like do you think he'll cheat on you?" 

"Well…I do trust him…I guess." 

"You guess?" 

"Well, I trust him, but not REALLY trust him. Like you know, the way I trust…Tai, I know for sure I could trust him with my life, but with Trunks…it's sort of a different trust…do you get it?" 

"Not really. But I think I know what you mean in a way. But if you really trust Tai, why didn't you go out with him?" 

"Why? You think I like him?" 

"You did before." 

**2b continued! even though i already finished writing the next part, i dun wanna put it up yet! ^-^**


	2. Part 2

My Everything Part 2

**My Everything Part 2**

**Tai's Point of View **

I was walking by Kari's room quietly when I heard that. Sora did like me…before… 

What the hell was I supposed to do now??? Run into Kari's room and tell Sora how I feel? No way, too risky…I mean, Kari said that she liked me BEFORE… 

Then I saw the doorknob begin to turn, I sprinted across the hall to my room, but Sora saw me. 

"Tai?" she asked. 

"Hey!" I said cheerfully. 

"Why were you running?" 

"Uh…you know…heh, just practicing for the…um…track tryouts…" 

"Didn't you make the team already? Like last week?" 

"Uh…yeah! I just forgot…that's all…" 

"Okay…" she was giving me this look as if I'm crazy or something…probably cause I am. "Well, Kari and I are gonna go to the basketball game at our school, wanna come?" 

"Uh, yeah. Why are we going?" 

"Trunks is on the team, so are T.K. and Davis." 

Damn it…oh well, he won't be able to talk to her much… "Oh yeah, are you leaving now?" 

"Yeah, but we could wait for you, unless you're ready…" 

"Just give me a couple minutes!" I ran into my room, fixed my hair, and sprayed on some cologne. I just HAD to sit beside her in this game. 

_In the gym… _

I'm in a way happy. I was sitting beside Sora, but she kept on talking to Kari about something. Kari didn't seem too happy, what was she depressed over??? Well, whatever it is, Sora's making her feel somewhat better. 

"Hey, Kari," someone said from behind us. It was Sonia. 

"Oh, hi," Kari said smiling, but I knew she was faking it. 

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" 

"No," Kari replied. 

"Thanks," Sonia sat down next to Kari. 

"Are you here to watch T.K.?" I asked. 

"Of course, what other reason is there to come?" Sonia smiled. "He's so cute all sweaty…" 

"Uh…yeah…" I replied. 

"Why'd you come here?" she asked me. 

"Oh…um…" I glanced quickly over at Sora; she wasn't really paying attention to what we were talking about. Figures, Trunks was on the court. "I just wanted to hang out with them." 

"With your sister and her friend???" 

"Uh, yeah, why not?" 

She gave me a weird look. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," she turned to Kari. "So, you gonna go out with Davis? Cause that would be so cool, they're sort of good friends, and we're friends too, and then we could always double date!" 

"Um, no," Kari quickly replied. "I don't like Davis." 

"Why not? He's so cute!" 

"Not really my type…he…um…looks too much like Tai!" 

"Oh yeah, I know! Isn't that weird?" 

"…Yeah…really weird." 

"So you don't want to date him cause he looks like Tai?" 

"Right." 

I gave Kari a look. 

Sora turned over and looked at me, she smiled. "Don't worry, it's a good thing you look like Davis, you're both cute!" 

She thinks I'm cute… 

_Later at home… _

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Kari. I had to ask. "Kari, you're gonna have to answer this okay?" 

"Maybe," she replied. 

"Did Sora ever like me, and if she did, how long has she liked me for?" 

"How would I know if she liked you or not?" 

"I know you know the answer to that." 

"How would I know the answer?"  
"She tells you."  
"How would you know if she does?" 

"I just do, so answer." 

"I don't know anything." 

"Fine, what about today after school, when Sora was in your room, you were talking about trust or something and then I heard you ask why didn't Sora ask me to go out with her, and then she asked if you thought she like me and you answered that she did before."  
Kari's mouth dropped. "You were listening to us?" 

"Not really, I was walking by and you two were really loud talking and no one else was home doing anything, so I could pretty much here everything as soon as I walked in the apartment." 

"Yeah…Sora did like you." 

"Since when?" 

"Too long to remember." 

"Serious?" 

"Yeah." 

"Damn…"  
"Why? You like her?"  
"…" 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

"Don't tell her though."  
"Yeah, since when did you like her?"  
"Couple of weeks ago."  
"Big difference."  
"Try to remember, since when did she liked me?"  
"Wait…when you two were in the fifth grade…yeah." 

"Six years???"  
"Four." 

"Four?" 

"Yeah, she started to get over you after a while."  
"Why? Did she like someone else?" 

"Yeah, but it was never anything big, just like a few weeks or months crushes."  
"On who?" 

"You swear not to tell these people?"  
"Yeah, as long as you don't say anything to Sora." 

"Okay. I think she only liked three other people. Van, Tracey, and…I don't know if I should tell you the last one or not…"  
"Tell."  
"Matt."  
Matt??? Oh, yea, she was crushing on my best friend. "When did she like Matt?" 

"She liked him and you at the same time. Well, sort of you."  
"When?" 

"A week before Trunks came or something like that."  
"Damn, bad timing." 

"Yeah." 

"I'm gonna try to break them up."  
  


**T.K.'s Point of View **

For once, I didn't eat the food that was in front of me, I kept on picking at it. I looked over at Sonia, she was sipping on her diet coke. 

"Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked me. 

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked her the same thing. This girl was crazy, besides the diet coke, the only other thing that went into her mouth was a piece of gum. 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Same." 

"I love this song…" she smiled. "We danced to it, remember?" 

"Uh, yeah…" I listened to the song, it was "Crazy" from KC and JoJo. "It's okay." 

"Okay?" 

"Not my favourite though."  
"What's your favourite love song then?"  
"'Never Had A Dream Come True, that's a song I'll never forget. It's the song that was playing when we first danced together." 

Since she was sitting next to me, she leaned over and kissed my cheek. 

Then I suddenly remembered, it was also the first song that Kari and I danced to at someone else's party. 

"You wanna go now?" I asked. 

"Sure."  
We walked outside the diner and went to the bus stop. "I think we have to wait for ten minutes," I told her. 

"Okay," she replied shivering. She wasn't wearing a jacket so I put my arms around her. She then turned around and buried her face onto my chest. 

As soon as we got to our apartment (we both lived in the same one) she hugged me tightly. "You walking me to school tomorrow?" she asked. 

"Yeah."  
She smiled at me sweetly. "I had a great time." 

"Me too," I smiled back. She then grabbed me and kissed me. 

And it was the most amazing kiss ever. 

**Sora's Point of View **

I walked around the school with Kari that day, since Trunks wasn't here. We saw Tai. "Hey, Tai!" I called. 

"Oh, hey, I was looking for you." 

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I have to tell you something." 

"Oh…okay…" I looked over at Kari, she was giving Tai a look. 

We went off to the hallway, which was empty. 

"Sora, I have to tell you something, I know it's a bad time to tell you too, but I just can't keep it in me any longer. I know it's too soon to say and we've never actually been together, but I've known you for a long time, so I guess it's easy to…well love you…I love you." 

I just stood there, shocked. I couldn't say anything. 

"You don't have to love me back, I just wanted to let you know that, that's how I feel about you, and that you should think about it, because I need you, and I care about you. And it hurts, so bad, to see you with Trunks." 

"You…like me???" 

"No, I love you." 

"This is Alex, Samantha, and Michael," Trunks said pointing out the kids who just happened to be running around all over the place. 

"Yeah…" I tried to look happy to be with Trunks, but the truth was, I really wasn't. 

When Tai told me how he felt, I couldn't say anything; I just stood there like an idiot, doing nothing. After about five minutes of silence, I told him I had to go somewhere to do something. And when I got home, all I could think about was what Tai said. I do like him, but I don't think that I love him, I don't know if I ever did. I never told Trunks anything though, I mean there's no point, it's not like I was gonna leave Trunks for Tai anyway. But then if I think about it, I know Trunks and I are not gonna last for a long time. But I can't see myself with Tai in the future either…I'm confused. I think I have to break it off with Trunks, before he wants to go even farther. 

"So, where were you yesterday?" I asked. 

"Oh, I just didn't come to school."  
"Why?"  
"Oh, just felt like skipping."  
"And you didn't tell me? I could've skipped too so we could hang out." 

"Oh, well, it was just a thing for me and my friend, we decided we wanted to hang out alone. I mean, I'm sure you hang out only with other people." 

"That's true, but you could've at least told me something."  
"What's the big deal?"  
"Nothing!" 

"Then why do you keep on asking about it?"  
"What? I barely asked you anything, I just got here! Why the hell are you freaking out?"  
"I'm not freaking out!" 

"You know, you're acting really weird…"  
"Uh, I think you're the one that's acting weird."  
"Whatever."  
"Why are you like this?"  
"Oh, now who's asking the questions?"  
"I just asked you one thing!" 

I just stood there silent for a moment, I saw that the kids were watching us argue. "Why are we fighting?" 

"No clue." 

I looked in his eyes, I could tell he was hiding something from me. "I'm not asking this to bug you, but I have to know, who were you hanging out with?" 

"Just a good friend."  
"Who? As in person." 

He hesitated. "…Jane." 

"Why?" I knew why, he liked her too. What a perfect time to break up. 

"She…wanted to hang out…so we could talk…alone." 

"I called you last night, you weren't home." 

"Yeah, I was at the movies…with Jane."  
"So, you wanna go out with her, right?" 

"Well, in a way yeah, but I still wanna be with you."  
"Open relationship?"  
"Yeah."  
"Than you could forget it," I sighed. "There's something I wanted to tell you too that I just found out yesterday. Tai loves me, at least, that's what he told me, and well I thought about it, and I don't know what I feel, for him or you. So I think we should…well… break up. There's no point in being in a relationship when you think of someone else besides me, and if I don't even know what I really feel for you."  
"So it's over?"  
"Yeah, but this is the weirdest and fastest break up." 

"I know."  
"But I wanna be good friends. Like really good friends." 

"Sure." 

"Want me to stay here for a while still?" 

"Yeah, sure, we're not together anymore, but I still like you a lot…actually, I don't know if I like you more as a best friend or not…" he smiled. "But I just need one more thing."  
"What's that?"  
"I know it's dumb and you'll probably not want to, but I want a kiss from you, I know I'm gonna miss that."  
I knew I was gonna miss it too. "Sure, why not?" We lip locked passionately for the last time. I wanted to make it one he'll never forget. He definitely made it one I'll never forget. 

(A/n: I know that was a pretty dumb part, but I had to break them apart somehow, and I have no time to think of something that would actually make sense, I have to study for exams, which I'm probably gonna fail!!!) 

**Two months later… (I'm trying to speed things up) *it's January***

**Tai's Point of View**

It's been months since I finally told Sora how I felt, but she hasn't done anything about it, except for her and Trunks breaking up. She talks to me like nothing's happened. I asked her out before, and we went, but after that, I didn't ask her again, I wanted her to ask me, it's pretty stupid, but I didn't want to go out with her if she didn't really want to, that'll just be hard on me, cuz I know that she really doesn't like me. At least not anymore. 

It's bad enough that our exams were ONE week away from now, I couldn't concentrate on studying, all I could think about was Sora, it's like I can't get her out of my mind, and it makes me crazy! Not that liking her is a bad thing, but because of her, I couldn't do anything! I could barely even play soccer anymore, and that's just pathetic. 

"So, Tai, should I?" Matt asked. 

"Huh? What?" 

"Let me guess, you're thinking about her again."  
"Yeah…"  
He sighed. "Just ask her out, you did it before, so do it again. I mean it's not like she's gonna say no or anything." 

"Yeah, well, I know she won't say no, but I have a feeling she likes someone else."  
"What???"  
"Well, I've know her for so long, and I can tell when she likes someone."  
"Um, she liked you for years, you didn't notice a thing."  
"Shut up."  
"So, maybe she doesn't like anyone else,"  
"Yeah, well lately, the way she's been acting at lunch seems like it."  


**Sora's Point of View **

I was walking around the school with Trunks, sure we were broken up, but that didn't we couldn't be friends. Sometimes, we'd fool around with each other, but it was totally harmless, and just for fun and it turned out that after going out with Jane for the second time was too boring for him so that ended really fast. 

"So, what's up?" he asked. 

"Nothing much…Oh my, god. Duo is SO annoying," I complained. 

"Uh huh."  
"Well, he is, he won't stop bugging me, he expects me to do everything for him, like homework and shit like that, and…well he just gets to me!" 

"Do you like him?"  
I looked at him as if he didn't even belong in this universe. "ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKED UP TO EVEN THINK THAT?!?" 

"Whoa! Calm down! It was just a question!" 

"I mean, like why would I like HIM?!? Out of all people?!? He's SO…so…so…" I trailed. 

"So what?" 

"…I don't know."  
What the hell do I think of him??? Why can't I stop thinking about him???… 

"You like him," Trunks said. 

"No, I don't!" 

"Yes you do, I can tell when you're lying, and you're doing it right now," Trunks smiled. "Oh yeah, and there's also the fact that you never stop talking about him, you bring him up all the time, it's like you can't live a day without even mentioning his name." 

"That's not true."  
"Yes it is, so say it, you like Duo." 

"I don't like him!" 

Then Trunks gave me that 'look'. It was the one guys always give when they want an answer or they want you to do something. The looks always either said "I know you know what's going on, so you have to tell me your secret," or it was the "do what I want you to do, and you won't regret it." 

And of course, me being the stupid idiot I am, gave in. "Yeah I think I like him."  
"I KNEW IT!!!" he yelled out, REALLY LOUD. 

People turned to look at him. 

I punched his arm. "Well, the whole world doesn't have to know!" 

"Sorry…" He rubbed his arm. "So, does anyone else know?"  
"No."  
"I could try to hook you guys up." 

"Um…no."  
"Why not?" 

"Well, you promise not to laugh or anything, cuz I think this sounds really stupid…"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"I don't really wanna accept the fact that I like him, I mean, he doesn't seem to be the type of guy I normally go for, I mean, I don't know even WHY I could possibly like him…besides the fact that he's funny and in a strange sort of way, cute. And for some reason, he seems like a sweet guy…I don't know, it's just some strange feeling that he is. And he's one the guys that I could actually picture a future with."  
"Uh…I think you do know why you like him."  
"But I don't wanna like him."  
"Why not?"  
"He's so mean to me, he isn't exactly sweet, he barely ever says 'hi' and the only time we actually talk, is if we have to, or if we're in some huge group hanging out together." 

"Well, you're sort of his friend, so you should try to talk to him more often."  
"Um, no." 

"Well, then just go up and ask him out."  
"Hell no!" 

"Why not?" 

"It's just scary!" 

"Well, the worst thing that'll happen is that he'll say no."  
"Um, do you even know how bad that'll be? I mean this is Duo here!" 

"So?" 

"So, he's just so…different." 

"I'm like his best friend, and I know he's not the type of guy who'll freak out if a girl he hates likes him, and go to all of his friends, 'oh, you know that girl, she likes me' and shit like that and I know he doesn't diss up girls who like him." 

"Well…you never know." 

"It's not gonna kill you to let him know."  
"Yes it is! I don't even know if I REALLY like him or not!" 

"Sure…" 

I sighed. "Well, you have to swear not to tell anyone!" 

"Yeah."  
"Don't tell anyone, I'm serious." 

"Yeah."  
"I know that look, you're barely paying attention! And I know you're planning to say something to him!" 

"Fine I won't, I swear."  
  


Later that day… 

*People on chat right now* 

YourLuva4Ever – Sora 

hotboyjust4u_09 – Trunks 

lover4girls545 – Van 

Sweet_Misty4eva – Misty 

CelestialAngel34- Kari 

Sandrock04 - Quatre 

Sweet_Misty4eva so, I heard u like someone 

YourLuva4Ever how'd u know?!? TRUNKS DID U TELL HER?!? 

hotboyjust4u_09 um, I never even talked 2 this girl 2day 

YourLuva4Ever u better not have!!! HOW'D U FIND OUT MISTY!!!!!!!!!! 

CelestialAngel34 WHAT?!? U LIKE SOMEONE AND U NEVER TOLD ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 

Sweet_Misty4eva I overheard u and Trunks talkin, I heard that u liked someone but just didn't hear who 

YourLuva4Ever Good :) 

hotboyjust4u_09 aren't u gonna tell them who u like 

YourLuva4Ever May b…:P no! 

lover4girls545 tell us 

YourLuva4Ever Y??? You'll probably go tell the guy! 

Sandrock04 do we know him? 

YourLuva4Ever Yes unfortunately 

lover4girls545 well, isn't that a good thing? We could hook u 2 up! 

hotboyjust4u_09 yeah, isn't it a good thing??? 

YourLuva4Ever I have no clue what u r gonna say 2 him though, and I don't think I could trust u with it. Like if I say I wanna hug him you'll probably tell him I wanna fuck him or something 

CelestialAngel34 LOL that'd b funny. 

YourLuva4Ever um NO 

Sweet_Misty4eva u could trust us 

YourLuva4Ever LOL!!! 

Sweet_Misty4eva oh thanks. :P 

Sandrock04 u gonna tell us? 

YourLuva4Ever NO 

Sandrock04 if I guess, will u tell us if it's right or wrong? 

YourLuva4Ever Yeah, sure 

*****ALL of this shows up on the screen at the SAME time***** 

Sweet_Misty4eva Duo 

CelestialAngel34 DUO 

Sandrock04 duo 

lover4girls545 Duo 

***no one says anything for a whole minute*** 

Sweet_Misty4eva ummm…I guess we all got the right answer??? 

hotboyjust4u_09 pretty much 

YourLuva4Ever HOW THE FUCK DID ALL U PPL KNOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 

CelestialAngel34 I don't know, I guess it's kinda easy 2 figure it out 

YourLuva4Ever Van, u r good friends with him, right????? 

lover4girls545 Yeah…y? 

YourLuva4Ever does he think I like him? 

lover4girls545 I don't know…I don't ask him about this stuff 

YourLuva4Ever WELL START!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE 2 know 

CelestialAngel34 Whoa! Calm down! 

Sandrock04 u want us 2 hook u guys up? 

YourLuva4Ever I don't know… 

hotboyjust4u_09 how the hell could u not know??? U like him, so if u like him don't u want 2 b with him??? 

YourLuva4Ever Well…yeah, but I wanna know if he likes me or not 

lover4girls545 I can hook anyone up, so I'm sure I could hook u guys up 4 sure. 

YourLuva4Ever Maybe… 

Sweet_Misty4eva Maybe??? 

*The_God_Of_Death has just logged on* 

The_God_Of_Death hey ppl 

YourLuva4Ever Maybe, I'll talk 2 u tomorrow, k? 

lover4girls545 sure 

The_God_Of_Death I said hi 

Sandrock04 hey 

The_God_Of_Death c, @ least someone's nice 

CelestialAngel34 Hi, Duo 

lover4girls545 hey 

hotboyjust4u_09 sup? 

Sweet_Misty4eva hey 

Sweet_Misty4eva aren't u gonna say hi Sora??? 

The_God_Of_Death yeah, aren't u gonna say hi? 

YourLuva4Ever hi 

The_God_Of_Death u ppl all have shitty screen names 

hotboyjust4u_09 oh, and the god of death isn't stupid? 

The_God_Of_Death no 

lover4girls545 yeah, well at least our names don't scare off ppl 

The_God_Of_Death and u think girls luv u? 

lover4girls545 yeah, the girls online right now luv me right? 

***no one says anything for 30 seconds*** 

lover4girls545 RIGHT??? 

CelestialAngel34 Yeah, we all luv u 

YourLuva4Ever yeah, so much, we can't live without u 

Sweet_Misty4eva and we luv ya cuz y r cute! 

lover4girls545 cuter then you're bf? 

Sweet_Misty4eva …no, he'z WAY hotter 

YourLuva4Ever *chokes* 

Sweet_Misty4eva HEY! AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LIKES U KNOW WHO!!! 

YourLuva4Ever say his name and I'll KILL u 

Sweet_Misty4eva then shut up, or the whole school will know. 

The_God_Of_Death who does she like? 

YourLuva4Ever no one 

hotboyjust4u_09 someone 

YourLuva4Ever shut up! 

The_God_Of_Death how come everyone knows except me? 

Sandrock04 I don't 

lover4girls545 I don't either 

CelestialAngel34 even though we're close friends, I don't know either, so don't worry 

The_God_Of_Death probably some loser NEway 

lover4girls545 LOL 

The_God_Of_Death WHAT??? 

lover4girls545 Nothing 

The_God_Of_Death WHAT??? 

lover4girls545 the TV, I'm watching it, it's funny 

The_God_Of_Death what r u watching? 

lover4girls545 Friends 

The_God_Of_Death seriously, what's funny? 

lover4girls545 I told u, Friends 

The_God_Of_Death u idiot, it doesn't come on until an hour 

lover4girls545 just shut up 

The_God_Of_Death u lied 2 me u fag 

lover4girls545 SO??? 

The_God_Of_Death so u r gonna die 

lover4girls545 oh yeah, I'm SO sure!!! :P NEone could kick your ass 

The_God_Of_Death FUCK OFF 

Sandrock04 ^_^' this is getting stupid 

CelestialAngel34 Yeah, watching these 2 idiots fight is pointless 

hotboyjust4u it'd b more fun doing hw 

The_God_Of_Death shut up 

CelestialAngel34 my stupid brother has 2 use the internet, so I'm gonna log off so now u have 2 talk 2 the stupid fag . . . now he's trying 2 kill me 

Sweet_Misty4eva bye 

CelestialAngel34 bye Sora 

YourLuva4Ever bye 

CelestialAngel34 good luck! 

YourLuva4Ever Hey, was he there when u found out? 

CelestialAngel34 no he just came home 

YourLuva4Ever Good, bye 

*CelestialAngel34 has just logged off* 

*sccrstar89 has just logged on* 

sccrstar89 what did Kari find out? 

YourLuva4Ever nothing 

sccrstar89 yeah sure…seriously, what? 

YourLuva4Ever u don't have 2 know, it's not important 

sccrstar89 if it's not important, then y can't u tell me? 

The_God_Of_Death yeah, how come I don't know either? 

YourLuva4Ever …g2g! 

*YourLuva4Ever has just logged off* 

The_God_Of_Death k, now that she's gone, what is it? 

Sandrock04 no clue 

hotboyjust4u don't know 

The_God_Of_Death I think I know what it is 

hotboyjust4u what? 

The_God_Of_Death I'll talk 2 u tomorrow about it 

hotboyjust4u sure 

** **

**Kari's Point of View **

I sat in my homeroom listening to the announcements. 

_"On February 14th, there'll be a school dance from 2:00 till 6:00. Dance tickets cost $4.50, and will go on sale during lunch starting February 5th until February 13th." _

I looked over at T.K. and sighed, he was getting closer and closer to Sonia each day. And it KILLS to see them together. It'll probably be even worse seeing them together on Valentine's Day. 

"Kari, you gonna go to the dance?" he suddenly asked me. 

"Um…I don't know, are you going?" 

"Probably, if Sonia wants to, she probably will anyway," he smiled. "And guess what?" 

"What?" 

"It'll be our three month anniversary that day too." 

"It's been that long?" God, that's long…barely any guy could keep a relationship for longer than two months in this school. 

"Yeah, and I'm gonna try to buy her something early, so I won't forget, any ideas?" 

_How bought a poisonous pet snake so it could kill her??? "…I don't know." _

"Well, you're a girl, and I have no clue what girls normally want." 

"Oh, and that's what I'm your friend for, to tell you what to get your girlfriends? I feel SO special."  
T.K. smiled. "Yeah, that's all. No, but seriously, what should I get her?" 

"I don't know…jewellery?" 

"I got her that this month." 

"Stuffed animal?" 

"The month before that."  
"Chocolate?"  
"She hates it."  
"CDs?"  
"She has every single one, she gets new releases and soon as it comes out." 

_Spoiled brat… "Perfume?"  
"Christmas."  
"Well, I don't know, so don't ask me! AND why ME, out of ALL PEOPLE???" I suddenly yelled. _

"Whoa! What's wrong???" he asked me with concern in those really nice blue eyes… 

"Nothing."  
"Hey, I can tell when something's bothering you so why don't you tell me?" 

"If you could, why didn't you notice it three months ago?" I said quietly. I stood up, and just left the classroom (Our teacher left to do something). Then I heard someone running up behind me. I turned around to see Davis. 

"Hey, why'd you leave the class like that?" 

"Just wanted to be alone and think." 

"Oh, so do you want me to leave?" he asked. 

I looked at him, he was so sweet to be worried. Why didn't I notice it before? Davis would probably be a better boyfriend than T.K. would ever be, he sweet, nice, funny (well sometimes)…and everything that T.K. was…and he liked me. 

"Uh, Kari?"  
I suddenly grabbed him and he held me. 

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. 

Tears started to fall down from my face and onto Davis's shirt. "I…I can't tell you…" 

"Why not?"  
"I just can't."  
"Kari, you could tell me, you know you could trust me, especially if it's really important to you, I'd never tell anyone. I'd always listen to what you have to say, and I'd always be there for you. You know how I feel." He held me closer. 

I started to cry harder, our teacher walked by and saw me crying. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

"Could I stay out here and talk to her, I'm gonna find out what's wrong," Davis told her. 

"Sure," she walked back into the classroom. 

Davis walked me over to the stairs, where no one else could see us. We sat down and I was leaning on his shoulders. 

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked. 

"It's…it's about…someone."  
"T.K.?" 

"How'd you know?"  
"I see the way you look at him, it's the way I look at you, so I course I'd know. And I know how bad it hurts whenever you see him and Sonia together cause that's exactly the way I feel when I see you look at T.K.," he said sadly. 

"I…I don't wanna like him."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause no matter what, he'll never figure out, so what's the point of wasting my time on something I know won't happen?"  
"Because, if you do stop hoping for it, you'll never know what it could've been. That's why I never stopped liking you."  
"I…started to notice you more too…" I said. And it was true, the closer T.K. got to Sonia, I started to feel more for Davis since he had always noticed whenever something was wrong with me. 

He lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes. Our faces got closer and then our lips met, for the first time. 

"I've waited years for that," he said after. 

"Why?" 

"Cause you're worth the wait." 

I smiled and kissed him again. 

**2B continued!!! :P**


	3. Part 3

My Everything Part 3

**My Everything Part 3**

**Van's Point of View **

It was lunch and I was hanging out with Duo, Trunks, Quatre, and Izzy. 

"So what was thing you couldn't tell me on Tuesday?" Duo suddenly asked. 

"Oh, you mean yesterday online?" I asked. "Didn't you say you probably knew what it was about?" 

"Yeah, but I think it's a pretty stupid guess, so what is it?" 

"Oh something…"  
"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked. 

"Nothing," I replied. 

"Should we tell?" Trunks asked. 

"Don't you think we'll get killed?" Quatre asked. 

"Well, I don't think we're REALLY gonna get killed," I said. "Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll tell you before lunch ends."  
Later on, Duo and I walked to the hallway where his locker was. "So?" he asked. 

"You know who likes you right?"  
"Is it???" he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a name down. 

"Let me see." 

He hesitated. "No wait, I don't think I wanna know…"  
"It's Sora."  
He just stood there for a while not saying anything. 

"Uh, hello?"  
"I KNEW IT!" 

"How?" 

"I just did." 

_ _

_After school… _

I was standing outside waiting for my ride, when Sora came up to me. 

"Hey," she said. 

"Hey."  
"What's up?" 

"He knows."  
Sora just stared at me. "WHAT?" 

"I told him." 

"YOU WHAT?!? WHY?!?" she screamed. 

"It's better if he knows."  
"NO IT'S NOT!!!" 

"He knew it before anyway."  
"What? HOW?" 

"I don't know, but he said he knew it before I even told him."  
"No…" she whined. 

"Did he talk to you today in class?"  
"Yeah."  
"And he didn't mention anything about you liking him?"  
"Nothing." 

"I'll talk to him later." 

"No!" 

"Why?" 

"I don't know."  
"So then let me talk to him."  
"Well, maybe…I don't know." 

"Well, either way, I will." 

She sighed. "Fine, talk to him, find out stuff, and you have to call me and tell me what happened. 

"Sure." 

Suddenly she smiled. "Guess who likes you." 

"Who?"  
"Hitomi, she told me to tell you, since she didn't have the guts to tell you in person herself." 

I smiled. "You serious?" Sora knew I had a thing for Hitomi, she was the only person I told and she and Hitomi were friends, so once in a while I'd get to talk to Hitomi since I didn't have any classes with her. 

"She wants to know if you're busy this weekend or not, and if you're not, then she wants to go out to the movies." 

"Tell her I'm gonna call her tonight."  
"Sure," Sora started to walk away. 

"Wait!" I called out.  
She turned around. 

"What's her number?" 

**Later that day, on the phone…(Sora and Van)**

Sora: So did you talk to Duo? 

Van: Yeah.  
Sora: What'd he say?  
Van: I don't want to tell you.  
Sora: You might as well, I know it's bad.  
Van: Fine, he doesn't like you, but he didn't want you to know that, so take that as a good sign that he could possibly like you later on.  
Sora: How is that a good sign? 

Van: He didn't want to hurt you, see he cares about the way you feel.  
Sora: Yeah, right. 

Van: You know, you sound like you're taking this pretty well.  
Sora: Yeah…  
Van: Are you faking this?  
Sora: No!  
Van: Cuz you better not be crying!  
Sora: Don't say that! 

Van: Why, is it gonna make you cry? 

Sora: No! 

Van: Yeah right.  
Sora: Shut up! 

Van: Well, anyway, Duo doesn't wanna really talk about the fact that you like him, so pretend that you don't know that he knows and that you know that he doesn't like you.  
Sora: (Sarcastically) Oh, that'll be easy.  
Van: Well, he doesn't wanna talk about it, so don't go piss him off or get of your other friends to piss him off.  
Sora: (Lifelessly) Yeah…Wait, I got another line. 

*Click* 

Two minutes later. 

*Click* 

Sora: Van, Kari's on the other line and she has to tell me something, so I'm have to go, okay? 

Van: Yeah, sure.  
Sora: Bye.  
Van: See ya.  
  


**Davis' Point of View **

I finally got what I've been waiting for, for so long. 

"So, you're going out with my sister?" Tai asked amazed. We were playing on his Playstation 2 at his and Kari's house. I was waiting for Kari to get back from the mall. 

"Yeah, after like so long." 

"That's cool." 

"So, who do you like?" 

"You don't know?" Tai asked shocked. 

"Uh, no."  
"I thought everyone knew…oh well." 

"So, who is it?"  
"Sora."  
"Really? That's cool, does she like you?" 

"I don't think so."  
"Why?" 

"We went out on a date before, but it was nothing."  
"Why didn't you go out with her again?"  
"I never asked since I knew she didn't like me back."  
"That's too bad."  
"Yeah, and it's also bad timing."  
"Huh?" 

"I realized I liked her a month after she stopped liking me." 

"Who knows, maybe she'll go back to liking you one day." 

"Hopefully." 

We both concentrated on the game for a while after that. "Ha! I beat you!" I cried 

out. 

"I have a feeling Sora likes someone else." 

"Why's that?"  
"Well, when we were online before, Sora was hiding something that only some people knew, like Kari." 

"Why don't you ask Kari then?"  
"I did, she wouldn't tell me," he said. 

I looked over at Tai, he looked pretty bummed out. And I knew exactly how he felt, it was the same thing with Kari before, but it turned out well. 

"Hey, guys!" Kari walked in the house. She was with Sora, Misty, Quatre, and Izzy. I looked over at Tai, he smiled when he saw Sora. 

"Hey," I replied. 

Kari sat down next to me. "So, are we going now?"  
"Yeah, sure," I stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Tai asked. 

"Oh, all of us are gonna go see a movie or something, you wanna come?" I asked. Maybe this would be a good time for him and Sora to talk. 

"Sure."  
I knew he wouldn't refuse. 

The girls were walking around the place while Tai and I bought the popcorn. "You should sit next to her," I told him. 

"Yeah, I know."  
"Did you talk to her much on the bus?" I wasn't paying much attention since I was too busy talking to Kari. 

"Not really, since Misty, Quatre, and Izzy were there. We talked about boring pointless stuff." 

"Well, try to be like really funny or something today, since it's sort of like a date thing, so it'd be a perfect chance to make her like you." 

"What if she likes someone else?" 

"Do you think she does?"  
"I don't know…" 

"I'm gonna find out from Kari or one of Sora's friends." 

"Yeah, but you better not say it's for me."  
"I'm not that stupid!"  
Tai gives me a look. "Yeah…"  
"Yeah, fuck you too."  
"Hey, they're back," he pointed out. 

"Finally," I said. 

"Did you guys get the stuff yet?" Kari asked. 

Tai rolled his eyes. "Does it look like we did?" 

She just gave him a look. "You want us to meet you out there by the theatre we're going into?" she asked me. 

"Yeah, sure." The four of them left. 

"You're too nice."  
"Huh? I didn't even do anything."  
"Yeah, I know." 

"Huh?"  
Then I realized he was still staring at Sora as she walked off. He never made any sense when he was looking at her. 

"Um…"  
As soon as he couldn't see Sora anymore, he turned back and looked at me. "The least you could've done was at least pretend you were talkin to me so it didn't look like I was staring at her."  
"Huh?"  
"So I don't look like an idiot, it'll look like I actually have a life."  
"Which you don't."  
"Shut up, or I'll make sure you don't go out with Kari."  
"And how are you gonna stop me?" 

"I'm her older brother?" 

"Oh…yeah." 

**Duo's Point of View **

Ever since Sora found out that I knew that she liked me, she's been different. Normally she's really annoying, and wouldn't stop talking when I'm around, but now she's all like quiet. It's so different that it's actually scaring me. 

I saw Kari coming up to me with Davis. "Hey!" Kari called out. 

"Hey," I replied. 

"You should be nice to Sora, she likes you," she suddenly said. 

"How? It's not like I've ever been mean to her or anything."  
"I don't know, at least talk to her or something."  
"I have nothing to say." 

"Well, at least say 'hi'."  
"Why?"  
"Oh yeah, do you think she's been really happy lately? No."  
That was true, it's been like two weeks since I've found out. She seemed pretty quiet too when we had our party after we all finished our exams. 

"Do you like her?" Davis asked. 

"…No."  
"Why not?" Kari asked. 

"Please don't tell her this." 

"Sure."  
"I don't really want her to know, since I don't think she'll be too happy about it."  
"What is it?" Davis asked. 

"I met this girl, at the party last week when most of you guys, and Sora, left." 

"And?" Kari asked, but I knew she knew what I was gonna say. 

"And now she's my girlfriend."  
"Oh…you don't want her to know that?" Kari asked. 

"No, not really, I don't want to…well I just don't want her to know."  
"Why not? I mean, all you're going to do is leave her crushing on you hopelessly, while there are other guys who want her to notice them," Davis said. 

"Like who?"  
"…Can't say, but at least tell her, so she could get over you, and most likely end up liking someone else." 

"Well…I don't know…"  
"I don't think she should know," Kari said. 

"Why not?" Davis asked. 

"Sora really likes you, and I don't think she could handle the fact right now of him having a girlfriend, and I know she's still trying to get over the fact that you don't like her back. So I don't think we should give her another reason to hate life."  
"She hates life?" I asked. 

"Pretty much."  
"She likes me that much?" 

"Yeah."  
"Oh."  
"Was there ever a time when you did happen to like her, even just a little bit? Like even thought of her as a girlfriend?" she asked. 

"No, I don't think I've ever liked her." 

"That's too bad," Kari said. "She really likes you, and I know that she could make you happy." 

** **

YourLuva4Ever YOU TALKED 2 HIM ABOUT ME?!? 

CelestialAngel34 Well…he wasn't talking 2 u, so I told him 2 talk 2 u more… 

YourLuva4Ever Oh THANKS! 

CelestialAngel34What? It's not like I did anything bad like telling him that U wanna fuck him or something 

YourLuva4Ever But…why'd U talk to him???  
CelestialAngel34 I already told you, and why not? He already knows that you like him. 

YourLuva4Ever But I don't want him to think that I'm obsessed with him. 

CelestialAngel34 Well, I think it's better that he knows 

YourLuva4Ever Y?  
CelestialAngel34 Cuz, he always has something to consider. I mean, he might not like you now, but he might later on  
YourLuva4Ever Yeah, and by then, I'll probably like someone else  
CelestialAngel34 Yeah, well, life sucks 

CelestialAngel34 HEY! I found something on the net that suits u 

YourLuva4Ever What?  
CelestialAngel34 Hold on… 

CelestialAngel34_Someday you'll love me _

_Someday you'll care _

_But maybe that someday _

_I won't be there _

YourLuva4Ever Aww…that's so sad… ;-; 

CelestialAngel34 I know 

YourLuva4Ever So…how's Davis??? Your lover boy??? 

CelestialAngel34 heh funny. :P he's sweet 

YourLuva4Ever :P 2 u 2! Davis, sweet????? 

CelestailAngel34 yeah! Sweeter then Trunks ever was! 

YourLuva4Ever SHUT UP! :P at least Trunks was hot and SEXY!!! 

CelestialAngel34 Davis is cute! :P 

YourLuva4Ever hot is better than cute and Trunks was HOT 

CelestialAngel34 :P 

YourLuva4Ever he was FUCKABLE 2! 

CelestialAngel34 Hmm…maybe I'll tell him u still want him! 

YourLuva4Ever Whatever, like I care! :P anyways, he knows who I want 

CelestialAngel34 y do u like him NEway? 

YourLuva4Ever I don't know. I used 2 think he was an annoying bastard and eventually he turned out 2b a CUTE annoying bastard and then he all of the sudden just seemed cute 

CelestialAngel34 uh huh 

YourLuva4Ever hey u never liked Davis b4, so what happened??? 

CelestialAngel34 I just realized the perfect guy was right there the whole time 

YourLuva4Ever I thought your perfect lover was T.K. 

CelestialAngel34 yeah, but if he was 2 dense 2 even suspect that I felt something 4 him, he just doesn't seem like a great guy like I thought he was 

CelestialAngel34 and Davis isn't perfect, but he's pretty close 

YourLuva4Ever Good, cuz if u didn't realize that, you'd have 2 get your head checked 

CelestialAngel34 hey at least my guy has a brain 

YourLuva4Ever um r u sure??? 

CelestialAngel34 no 

YourLuva4Ever Maybe I'm wasting my time liking him 

CelestialAngel34 No he'll figure out soon enough how much you two r meant 2B 

YourLuva4Ever I wish, like that'll ever happen 

CelestialAngel34 you'll never know if you give up on him easily 

**Tai's Point of View **

I still didn't know who Sora liked, Davis said he asked all of her friends and they said they didn't know and then he asked Kari and she wouldn't tell him anything, she just changed the subject. 

I guess I could try to get it out of Kari… 

Just then, Kari walked through the door, perfect timing. 

"Hey, Kari," I walked over to her. 

"Uh…what do you want?" 

"What makes you think I want something?" 

"You barely ever greet me when I get home."  
"Well…I was wondering if you knew who Sora likes." 

"See, I knew you wanted something."  
"Yeah, well just tell me the answer before a go crazy."  
"First of all, you're already crazy and second, she's my best friend trusting me on this secret, I can't tell you."  
"Then say bye-bye to Davis!" 

"What the hell?"  
"I could just easily tell mom and dad the stuff you two do, and then you wouldn't be able to date him anymore. And I'm sure you don't want that, so you've got to tell me what's going on with Sora."  
"WHAT? You can't do that!" 

"Fine, I'll prove it to you by actually doing it." 

"You won't."  
"Trust me I will if you don't tell me anything." 

"Fine."  
"So, what is it?"  
"You promise to act like you don't know anything?" 

"Yeah."  
"And don't tell her you found out from me, if she ever asks."  
"Sure, just tell me." 

"Sora likes…" Kari hesitated. 

"Who?" 

"The person you'd least expect her to like, but she doesn't even know why she likes him and she wants to get over him, and he knows that she like him too."  
"So who's the guy?" 

"Guess." 

"Do I know this person?"  
"Yeah, he's one of your friends."  
I thought for a while. "Who?"  
"Guess." 

"JUST TELL ME DAMN IT!!!" 

"No."  
"WHY NOT?"  
"Cuz it's funny to see you suffer." 

"Okay, you've seen me suffer already, now could you just tell me who the hell he is so I can go kill him?" 

"Why do you wanna kill him? He doesn't even like her, and like I said, Sora wants to get over him cuz she knows there's no chance between them, and then after that, everything would be normal again."  
"You still didn't tell me who it is."  
"It's Duo Maxwell." 

"You're kidding me."  
"No."  
"Why does she like him? He could be such a faggot."  
"Isn't he your friend?"  
"Still…why does she like him?"  
"I don't know and she doesn't know, so that why she's trying to get over him, and besides, he has a girlfriend."  
"Does Sora know that?"  
"No."  
"Why?" 

"He says he doesn't want her to know since he doesn't want her to be hurt, and yeah, I think that's the last thing she really needs to know, she'll feel so much worse."  
"But you should tell her that he has one."  
"Why? It'll just make things even worse for her, she's already going through the depressing fact that Duo doesn't like her and the fact that the whole school would eventually know about this, and for some reason, I don't understand how you could've not known this before. What have you been doing? Daydreaming about her all the time?" 

"More like depressed over the fact that she doesn't like me anymore."  
"Well you never know." 

"What? Did she say anything about me?"  
"No…I'm just saying that a person's mind could change if you give that person time, and that means Duo too, so maybe he might end up liking her one day, but you never know, by then she'll probably have moved on."  
"So I have a chance still?"  
"Maybe…I think."  
"Could you maybe ask her one day what she thinks of me?" 

"Maybe." 

"But don't say that I asked you to." 

"Yeah, I know." 

_Few days later… _

I was walking around with Sora in the school. I haven't talked to Duo for a while, but I don't think he's noticed and I haven't said anything about him to Sora. 

"So, you interested in anyone?" I asked pretending I didn't know. 

"Oh…um…I don't know." 

"Come on, you could talk to me about it." 

"I thought that you-" she suddenly stopped, but I knew the next few words. 

"I do like you, but I don't want to see you like this."  
"So you don't mind if I talk about other guys to you?" I opened the door so we could go outside, and I didn't really care that it was cold.  
"No, we've always been best friends, right?"  
She smiled. "Yeah." She grabbed my arm and we sat down outside in front of the door.  
"So what is it?" 

"It's just that…well I like Duo and I know he doesn't like me, but I don't even know why I like him, it just happened. And now I'm trying to get over him, but it's so hard, and I don't know why it's so hard, I mean, it's not like I ever went out with him, or that I was ever really friends with him. I went out with Trunks, but when we broke up, it didn't really matter to me as much as I thought it would and I never once felt depressed about it, but for some reason I'm depressed over Duo."  
"Um…" I knew Kari didn't want her to know, but she has to know that she's wasting her time. "You do know that he has a girlfriend, right?"  
"He's got a what?" 

"A girlfriend, and I think you should know that even though he'll probably kill me for 

telling you." 

"Why?" 

"He doesn't you to know, so you wouldn't be hurt."  
"But hiding it, and then me finding out some other way is worse." 

She didn't have to explain anything else after that since I knew how she felt. Sora moved closer and leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her since I know that's what she needs the most right now. And it felt so right to be with her. So we just sat there with each other, not saying a word, for the rest of the lunch period. 

2B continued! ^-^


End file.
